


Misha, Angel of the Lord

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Misha is an angel, angel!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Misha was the angel who rescued Dean, instead of Cas? </p>
<p>Misha is a sarcastic, flirtatious little sh*t, even as an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha, Angel of the Lord

Dean waited in the warehouse, every kind of sigil in existence drawn all over the interior. Suddenly, the lights flicker, and a crashing is heard on top of the roof.  
“Ow! Fuck!” Dean and Bobby heard from outside, “Why is flying so damned…!”

A man in a trench coat entered the door, rubbing his head. Bobby began shooting at him. The man rolled his eyes and touched Bobby’s head to make him fall asleep. Dean stabbed him with Ruby’s knife.

“Could you please stop trying to kill me for like TWO seconds?” The man yelled as he pulled the knife out of his chest. Then, he examined Dean, “You are one sexy human, you know that?”  
“What are you?” Dean demanded.  
“My name is Misha. I’m an angel…of the Lord.”  
“Misha?” Dean mocked.  
Misha glared at him. “Got a problem?” He challenged.  
“What?”  
“Okay look, I pulled you out of Hell,” Misha said, “I mean, not just me. There were other angels, but…I was the one who grabbed you.”  
Dean’s eyes widened.  
“Oh, not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!”  
“What do you want with me?” Dean demanded.  
“What? Oh, right,” Misha said, “Yeah, the plan. God has plans for you. That’s why we took you out of Hell.”  
“What plans?”  
“I don’t know. You think they tell me this shit? I’m just a normal angel.”


End file.
